


Yo Billy!

by zombiemal



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve, Fluff, Harringrove, I'm not sure what to tag this, M/M, Season 3 Didn't Happen, closeted billy, except max and el are friends, this is my first fic since glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiemal/pseuds/zombiemal
Summary: Steve just wants to enjoy the latest film in the Rocky franchise, but when a certain boy from California shows up he has a hard time focusing.





	1. Rocky 4

Steve, still in his Scoops Ahoy uniform because he and Robin had snuck in of course, settled down into a seat in the very back of the theater, buzzing with excitement. The first Rocky movie had come out when Steve was only ten, but he was instantly in love with them. Here was a guy that maybe wasn't so smart, but he still had heart, and even if he lost he still had his friends and his girl. Steve could admire that.

Plus it didn't hurt that Rocky was pretty cute, and as Steve re-watched the movies in his early teenage years he began to truly admire Sylvester Stallone in tight tank tops, or better yet when he was shirtless.

He began to almost regret sneaking in when he realized he wouldn't get to spend this movie elbows deep in a bag of buttery popcorn, but Robin had at least the foresight to grab a bag of m&m's they used as toppings at work, which sat in the cup holder between them. His mouth was watering for them but he wanted to wait until the movie started to dive in.

Steve didn't pay attention to the people coming into the theater, trying to keep a low profile by just staring straight ahead at the trailers playing, until someone came into his view, trying to get past. "Oh, sorry." He mumbled, trying to move his legs out of the way as best as he could.

He looked up to the persons face, his mouth going dry when he saw none other than Billy Hargrove standing there, his signature smirk on his lips. He moved past Steve and plopped down beside them. Steve then realized that most of the seats in the theater were taken, and that beside him were the only two available seats. Max said excuse me as she moved past Steve and into the chair on the other side of Billy.

Steve tore his eyes away from the siblings, looking back at the screen and sinking a little deeper into his seat, like it would swallow him and take him somewhere that wasn't sitting right next to Billy fucking Hargrove in the middle of a crowded movie auditorium, close enough that he could smell him. Sunscreen, leather, and Red Marlboro's. Steve's mouth began to water again.

Robin ripped him away from his thoughts when he felt a sharp pinch to his forearm. "Ouch!" He cried, yanking it away from where it had been resting, hand poised to start attacking the bag of m&m's when the movie started, or maybe just to stress eat. He began rubbing the pinched area with his hand to try to take the sting away. "What the hell is that for?" 

"You were totally hogging the armrest." She said, dignified, putting her elbow where Steve's had just been.

He rolled his eyes, letting his arms settle beside him. He had just about resigned himself to sitting the entire hour and thirty-one minutes of movie run time cramped up when he noticed the leather clad arm on the opposite side of him slide off his its own arm rest. Steve glanced up at Billy, but the blonde stared straight ahead, expressionless.

Steve straightened up a bit, letting himself lean just a little bit on the now free arm rest, still warm. He didn't get much time to fantasize about Billy's actual warmth pressed again his own skin because the movie started, beginning with the final fight from the last movie.

About thirty minutes into the movie Max handed the very large and still very much full bag of popcorn to Billy, whispering something about a sleepover with El later and saving room. By the time they made it to the training scene, Steve was so engrossed in the movie that he completely forgot about boundaries and began slipping his hand into the bag on Billy's lap, his fingers getting greasy from the butter. When he actually stopped to think about it, he was amazed Billy hadn't smacked his hand away the first time it had wondered into the bag.

Part of Steve wished their hands might brush against each other on the way to get another handful, but it seemed like Billy was carefully watching Steve's movements so that no such thing would happen.

After a few moments of that Steve moved the abandoned-by-Robin m&m's to the cup holder between them, and they began sharing those as well. Steve tried not to think about it too much.

Thinking about it too much would mean he had any kinds of feelings with Billy that weren't negative. They would mean wanting to be friends... or maybe something more than friends. But Billy was straight, and had tried pretty hard to break his face the year before, so it seemed hopeless to think about, to think anything more of them sharing popcorn and candy.

The fight scenes always stressed Steve out the most, feeling like it was always uncertain if Rocky would win, so he would bite his nails or grip the armrest, almost jumping out of his skin at every blow. This movie was no exception, as Steve found himself wiping his hand off frequently on his navy blue shorts because it was getting so sweaty. He stopped trying to steal any popcorn because it seemed gross at this movie.

At one point, when Rocky when down, Steve jumped and reached out to grab the armrest, but instead grabbed onto Billy's arm that was on top of it. He froze. He felt the smooth leather, obviously well loved and worn, but beneath that he felt hard, rigid muscle, obviously tensed. He looked over at Billy, his mouth hanging open and ready to apologize but just like before the other male reminded completely focused on the screen, his face giving away nothing of his feelings about Steve's hand on him.

A couple moments later, when his hand was resting on his own leg again, his felt something brush against his pinky. He looked down, half expecting a rat nibbling on a piece of dropped candy, but instead he found Billy's pinky, stretching out to just barely nudge Steve's.

He swallowed hard, trying to get the lump in his throat to vanish, as he shifted his leg ever so slightly so that his hand would he closer to Billy's, so that his pinky was in an easier reach of the blonde's. Billy froze for a beat, then he let his finger hook around Steve's like they were pinky promising.

Steve looked back up at the screen, trying to focus on the movie but his heart was pounding too hard in his ears to be able to actually hear anything going on. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat again, ignored the flipping of his stomach, and ventured wrapping his ring finger around Billy's. 

He was disappointed but not surprised when Billy dropped his hand completely. Of course he did. What was Steve even thinking, trying to hold hands with Billy Hargrove?

But it was just seconds later when the blonde retook his hand slipping all of his fingers between all of Steve's, lacing their hands together. Steve didn't think his heart could beat any faster without exploding.

He reveled in the feeling of Billy's skin against his own, trying to count every line, every callous, without moving his own hand too much so that Billy wouldn't think he didn't like it and take it away. He could feel his palm heating up, becoming hyperaware that he was sweating on the other male, but trying to ignore it, since it didn't seem like he minded all that much.

His suspicions were confirmed when Billy began to rub the back of Steve's hand gently with his thumb, back and forth, and there was something strangely comforting about it.

All too soon the lights were coming on, and both he and Billy brought their hands back at the same time. He expected Billy to stand up but he didn't, even though Max did, looking at her brother in confusion. Steve told Robin to go ahead, which she did with a shrug.

"Wanna grab a bite?"

Steven didn't say anything, thinking that he was talking to his sister, then he glanced over to see both of them looking at him.

"I- uh, I- sure?" He stammered, and then watched as Billy stood up, and followed his action. 

"Great. I have to drop this one off for some sleepover, but after that.. Burger King?"

Steve nodded, trying not to look too excited as he walked out of the theater, almost tripping down the stairs at one point. "Sounds great." He said, and turned to smile at Billy, but he brushed past him, like that hadn't just held hands for twenty minutes. Like they hadn't just made dinner plans. Steve watched him leave, watched him ignore Max as she seemed to be asking him questions, glancing back at Steve, her almost having to run to catch up with how fast he was walking.

Steve watched him until he was out of sight, then he smiled, shaking his head slightly as he went to meet up with Robin and cancel their own dinner plans.


	2. Terminator

Steve nervously drummed on the table top with his thumbs as he waited for Billy at Burger King. He was glad the mall was still open when they got out of the movies, because otherwise he would have had to show up in his uniform and he didn't think he looked very good as a sailor. 

So there he was, in jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, vaguely aware that he probably still had dried hot fudge stuck somewhere to him but he didn't want to miss the chance to hang out with Billy because he needed to go home and shower.

Hang out with Billy.

Madness.

Steve scoffed to himself, shaking his head a bit, wondering what kind of world he lived in if Billy Hargrove was inviting him to eat burgers. Somehow the Demogorgon and Mind Flayer seemed less weird.

Every time the door opened Steve found himself straightening up so that he could peep around the corner to see if it was Billy, then cursed himself for acting like an overexcited school girl before slumping back down into the booth.

He laid his hand palm up on the table, stretching his long fingers out. If he focused on it he felt like he could still feel the sensation of Billy's rough fingers intertwining with his own. He felt the side of his mouth perk up at the thought.

So engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't even realize when Billy walked in, only jerking out of his own head when the leather clad hunk slid into the booth across from him. "Hey." 

Steve looked up, nervously running a hand through his hair. "Hey." He said, trying to match the other male's calm and collected tone. "What's up?" 

Billy didn't answer. He was barely looking at Steve at all, which just gave Steve the impression that he'd done something wrong. Finally he spoke. "What do you want?

Steve was confused for a second, before realizing Billy had dipped his head ever so slightly towards the cashier. "Oh. Oh um. Like a whopper is fine. Fries or whatever." 

Just as Billy stood up Steve realized he was an idiot. "Wait, wait, I can pay." He said, trying to pull his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, Harrington, I don't need your money."

Then he was walking towards the cashier and Steve just watched him walk away, noticing the way his Levi's hugged his hips and bottom. The blonde glanced back, and Steve quickly looked away, his ears turning pink. _Shit._

He went back to drumming his thumbs on the table top while he waited for Billy to come back, having the good grace not to continue gawking at the man.

Not long after, a tray was sliding onto the table, gently knocking Steve's hands away. He looked up and smiled when Billy say back down. "Hey man, thanks." He said, squeezing out a couple ketchup packets onto the tray before grabbing a french fry, dipping it and popping it into his mouth. "Didn't you want anything?" He asked, noticing the only things on the tray were what Steve had ordered.

The blonde shook his head. "Nah. Burgers here suck. All burgers do after you've had In-n-Out."

Steve raised his eyebrows.

"It's this burger chain in California. I use to eat there all the time after I went surfing. They make these animal fries, with cheese, grilled onions and their special sauce. No other burger place compares."

Steve smiled. "Sounds awesome, I'd love to go."

Billy nodded, looking away from Steve, at nothing in particular.

Steve was hit with the sudden realization that if Billy didn't actually want to eat here that the only reason he'd suggested it was probably just to hang out with Steve.

They hadn't really talked, since last fall, when Billy pounded Steve's face in. Though Steve had heard through the grapevine that was 'the party' that Neil, Billy's father, had died in some work accident. Billy helped pay for things by getting the job as a lifeguard during the summer, then a part time mechanic while going to school. 

"So.. What did you think of the movie?"

"It seemed like all the other Rocky movies. I only went for Max."

Steve scoffed, indignant. "Rocky is the best, how can you not love all of his movies?"

Billy leaned back in the booth, stretching his arm out across the back of it, smirking slightly at what Steve could only assume was his level of passion for the Rocky franchise. "I'm more of a Terminator guy, myself." Billy admitted.

"Oh the Italian Stallion could kick the Terminators ass. That's basically what that whole movie was about!" Steve said, using his hands to talk.

Billy's smirk turns into more of a smile as he watches Steve get more animated about the movie. He reaches over and catches Steve's hand out of the air. "Alright, sure, Rocky beats Terminator." 

Steve stills, watching Billy for a moment, then looking down at their hands. Billy pulls his hand away after a moment, clearing his throat. "So."

He stays quiet, waiting for Billy's next set of words, figuring the 'so' was the start of a sentence.

"I'm sorry about last year."

Steve sucks in a breath, leaning back in the booth. "Right." He isn't sure what else to say, so he and Billy end up staying in silence for a few long moments, because Billy doesn't know what to say either.

"It's alright." Steve says finally, and watches as leather clad shoulders relax, and Billy gives a sharp nod.

"How have you been?" Steve asks, trying to see if Billy will actually tell him.

He shrugs. "Been okay. Sick of school." Steve smiled at that, nodding, knowing how done he was with high school when he was at Billy's point. Of course he had also just been dumped because 'it's all bullshit' and was fighting monsters, but still he could sympathize with the other male.

"Are you applying for any colleges?" Steve asked, trying not to sound sad at the thought of Billy moving away.

"Nah. I think Max needs me here." Billy reached over and stole, well was it really stealing if he bought it, one of Steve's french fries that were rapidly getting cold as they talked.

"I didn't think Max needed anybody." Steve points out.

Billy smiles again, and Steve can't help but smile back at the sight of it. "Everyone needs someone in their corner, and Susan is losing it a little after my dad died, so I have to be in hers."

Steve paused for a beat, maybe even two, before getting up the courage to look Billy in his eyes and ask, "Who's in your corner?"

They sat like that, blue eyes staring staring into brown, brown eyes staring back, for what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a couple seconds. Steve caught sight of Billy's Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. "Me." He said finally, his tone lacking any of the playfulness it had just a moment ago.

Steve wanted to say that was incredibly sad, but he couldn't find the words, instead his mouth sat there hanging open as he willed his brain to come up with _literally anything_ to say the him. Before he got the chance to, however, Billy was standing up suddenly and moving out the door.

"Uh," Steve mumbled, looking from Billy retreating to his Camaro to the tray in front of him, with half eaten food on it. He knew he should clear it away, and felt bad about not doing so, but he didn't have time to waste as Billy strode across the parking lot.

He scrambled after him, tripping over his own lanky legs, having to almost run to catch up with Billy. "Wait, wait, what did I say?" Steve asked, throwing himself between Billy and the door of his car. He didn't think it was that bad, at least not bad enough that Billy should run away about it.

"Get out of the way, Harrington." Billy barked, stepping up closer so that he was chest to chest with Steve, looking down at him. He knew from their basketball says that they were the same height, why did Billy seem so much taller than him right now? Seemed unfair if you asked Steve.

"No." Steve said, sounding more confident than he felt as he straightened up, using his body to push Billy back a bit.

Billy growled, deep in his throat, but Steve remained firm. "You're a stubborn little bitch, aren't you, Harrington?"

Steve didn't say anything, partly because he wasn't sure what to say and partly because he felt like staying silent looked more tough than he felt right then.

After a few long moments Billy stepped back, sighing. "Did you drive here?"

Steve's eyebrows knitted together and he shook her head. "No, Robin dropped me off."

Billy looked away, across the dark parking lot, and licked his lips slightly, obviously thinking about something. "Get in, I'll take you home."

Steve's mouth gaped a little bit, then he shook his head just a bit in disbelief, going around the passenger seat. He watched as Billy unlocked his door, half expecting him to just drive off at that point, but instead the younger male leaned over and popped the lock on Steve's side, before straightening up and starting the car. Steve slid onto the leather seat as the engine roared to life. He just managed to buckle up when Billy took off, peeling out of the parking space hard enough Steve was sure he left rubber on the asphalt.

Steve would have been terrified any other time, maybe, if it hadn't been for Billy sliding his hand over the center seat to take Steve's, lacing their fingers together just as they'd done before.

He directed him to the Harrington household, where all the lights were off because Steve's parents were gone, and after a minute or two of silence as Billy stared straight ahead, mostly because Steve didn't want to open his to ruin it or be the first to let go, Billy brought Steve's hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. His mustache tickled a bit but Steve didn't mind.

Billy let go and continued to stare straight ahead, over the Harrington's dark but perfectly cared for lawn.

Steve opened the door and stuck a foot out. Then he got an idea, so he had to dig around in Billy's glove box for a minute before he found an old receipt and a pen, scribbling his home phone number on it. "If you wanna hang out again." He said, leaving it on the seat when he exited the vehicle.

He couldn't help but notice that Billy's Camaro stayed in the drive way until Steve closed the front door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks for the people on the Harringrove discord server for doing sprints with me, it really helped me knock this chapter out super quick.
> 
> Also big thanks to all the people that showed interest on the last chapter which was originally only meant to be a one shot. This literally wouldn't have happened without you, babes.


	3. Return of the Jedi

It had been a little over two weeks since Steve had ran into Billy at the movies and he’d still yet to use the number that Steve had so kindly left for him on the front seat of his car.

The day after the movies, Robin had asked about what happened and why’d she gotten pretty much ditched for Burger King with Billy of all things. Steve had tried to be noncommittal with his answer, saying something like ‘he just wanted to hang out’ while shrugging. For a few more days she’d asked for updates, but stopped when she noticed Steve getting anxious as he had no new information. He just wanted a call dammit, or even just an explanation about what the hell any of that had been.

But instead what he got was Billy strolling into Scoops Ahoy, with his arm slung over some girl he’d never seen before but was suddenly very convinced he absolutely hated.

Billy had obviously seen him. Steve knew that Billy had obviously seen him. Still he turned and pushed through the door to the back room, throwing his ice cream scoop into the sink. “Robin, you have customers.”

“I’m on break, dingus.”

Steve gave her a pointed look, while pacing on the other side of the table from her. “It’s Billy.”

“Oh.” Robin said, intrigued, leaning forward and putting her elbows on the table like it would help her listen better.

“With a girl.”

“Oh.” Robin said, understanding. She got up, grabbing a clean scoop and pointing it at Steve. “You owe me five minutes of your break, dingus.”

Steve waved her off like ‘yeah, yeah’, and waited for the door to close before he dashed over to it, pressing his ear to it so he could hear what was going on.

“Hey. What can I get for you?” Robin asked, which wasn’t at all the Scoops Ahoy greeting.

“Strawberry sundae.” Said some annoyingly high pitched female voice. Steve rolled his eyes just hearing it.

“Alright, and for you?”

“I don’t want anything, here.” 

Steve cursed softly under his breath, wishing he could see what was going on.

“Alright, your change is- Hey, you can’t go back there. Steve!” Robin called out to him and he barely had time for her words to register, and to take a step back from the door before it swung open and Billy stepped into the back.

They stood in silence for a few moments as the swing door kept waving back and forth, with Steve catching glances of Robin and the other girl staring at them everytime the door would swing outwards, both looking shocked and confused. Soon the door stopped, and Steve stood there in his stupid shorts, looking at Billy in his stupid jacket.

“Avoiding me, Harrington?” Billy asked with a smirk as he took a step forward so that he and Steve were within inches of each other.

Steve could never wrap his mind around the enigma that was Billy Hargrove. Less than a month ago they were holding hands in the front seat of his car, but here he was just a short couple weeks later trying to intimidate Steve? What the hell?

“What do you want, Hargrove?” Steve snapped back, annoyed and just the tiniest bit jealous.

Billy smirked, reaching up to touch a strand of hair that had fallen from Steve’s sailor cap. “Maybe I just wanted to see you.”

“Shut up.” Steve scoffed, smacking the other man’s hand away and taking a step back. He looked Billy over for a moment before his eyes settled on his face. He calmly crossed his arms over his chest. “If you wanted to see me than you could have called.”

Billy got a look over his face that Steve couldn’t quite make out. Fear? No, that doesn’t make sense. Steve never knew Billy to be afraid of literally anything. Whatever it was he recovered quickly, so it was nothing more than a brief flash before his charming smile was back.

“Come here.” Billy reached out, motioning with his hands for Steve to come closer, but staying on his own ground, letting Steve know it was up to him. “You’ve never forgotten to call?”

Steve didn’t step forward, but he dropped his arms and leaned just a bit closer, opening up his body language a bit more. He had to admit he was still a bit confused about what exactly Billy wanted from him. “Sure, but…” He chuckled slightly, waving his hand as if that explained anything before looking towards the floor. “Not with people I like.” He whispered softly.

Steve couldn’t bring himself to look up at Billy, to see if he’d heard what Steve had said, or maybe he had said it low enough that the blonde didn’t quite catch it. He watched as Billy took a step towards him again. This time he didn’t back away, and finally looked up. 

Billy stared into Steve’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but feel exposed, like the other man could see every thought he’d ever had, thought Billy’s eyes were unreadable as Steve’s flickered back and forth from one pool of blue to the other. “What?” Steve said finally, mouth dry.

He wasn’t sure what he expected, but whatever it had been it wasn’t Billy leaning forward and pressing his lips to Steve’s. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the kiss or the shock, but he almost fell as his knees gave out, but then there was Billy, snaking his arm around Steve’s waist, like a steel bar holding him to the other male.

Steve recovered from the shock quickly and reached up to run a hand into Billy’s curls, around the back of his head and deepening the kiss, letting himself get lost in the sensation of Billy’s tongue slipping against his own. He’d been kissed before but nothing like this. Never like this.

All sense went out the window as Steve let himself melt into the kiss, grabbing a fist full of Billy’s shirt with his free hand and shoved him back, moving with him until they collided with the refrigerator, pressing his body against Billy’s.

The other male made a noise that Steve would almost called a growl, pulling his mouth away from Steve’s lips and then kissing his jaw, then right below his ear, then his _neck_ and Steve had his bite his lip hard to keep from moaning. “Fuck, Billy.” He whispered.

Billy chuckled against his neck, sending goosebumps across his skin. The blonde pulled away, still smirking. “Forgive me yet?” He asked, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

Steve took a step back to collect himself, running a hand through his hair, realizing he’d lost his hat at some point. “Yeah.” Steve said breathlessly, though Billy hadn’t ever actually explained or apologized for going radio silent on him.

“Parents in town this weekend?” Billy asked nonchalantly, reaching down to pick up Steve’s hat from the floor, dusting the dirt off of it for him.

Steve tried to remember. “Nah, I don’t think so.” He said finally.

“Maybe we can hang out… Watch a movie. I can rent Return of the Jedi.” Billy offered, grinning again.

Still a little drunk from the kiss Steve nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’d like that.” He said, sounding genuinely excited about the idea of it.

“Good. See you Saturday, Harrington.” He held the hat out to Steve, turning and leaving the backroom once he took it. Once he was gone Steve seemed to snap back to reality.

He realized he still hadn’t gotten an answer about Billy not calling, that he had a shift Saturday and would have to switch with something now because Billy hadn’t said _what time_ , and above all he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he’d just made out in the back of Scoops Ahoy with Billy Fucking Hargrove, and that seemed impossible. Had he imagined it.

After what seemed like seconds--though was probably actually more like minutes--of Steve standing there, trying to make sense of literally anything that had just happened, he finally found his voice again. 

“Wait…. What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I want to dive more into Billy telling Steve about his dad and have the next chapter be more emotional but if you guys want me to keep it fluffy let me know!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise to try to make the next one longer.


End file.
